Amy's Edge
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: Betrayal plagues Amy's mind as she prepares to take revenge on the people who left her to die...The Freedom Fighters.
1. Intro

I don't own any characters other than Ashlee and Lola. All others are property of SEGA.

Amy Roses' P.O.V.

As I load my gun, I piece together fragments of an unlucky life.

I was born in Spagonia and moved to Mobius at the age of 20, 2 years ago. Through my friends who have long since passed, I secured a job at Freedom Fighters HQ.

But if I'd known what was to come for me, I would have taken the first flight home.

I was ignored by everyone, and passed up for any and every promotion by my supervisor, Miles Tails Powers. The rest of my co-workers jeered at me, for I was alone in a company which seemed to be dedicated to isolating me. Every corner I turned, I was laughed at, even pushed at some occasions.

I began to shatter. My self-confidence was completely destroyed. I had no one left to turn to. And then…the worst part happened.

I was sexually assaulted by one of them. His name was Espio. He cornered me in the storage room and locked the door. I was left lying in my own sweat and tears for two hours before I got up and scrambled home. I then got the call to let me know that I had been let go.

But it turns out Espio wasn't as clever as he thought.

I got a phone call from a girl, who addressed herself as Ashlee. She told me that she knew everything. She then told me that I was in danger, and my life was at risk. I packed whatever I could and sped away to a nearby hotel, where Ashlee met me in person. I still remember her first words to me…

"You're not alone anymore."

She took me to an abandoned hostel down Layaway Street, where she told me everything. She was part of a group called Phoenix Renegades, who were dedicated to exposing the obvious corruption behind companies like Freedom Fighters, and taking them down one by one. They gathered information in any way they could. Ashlee then offered me a place in the group. I quickly accepted.

After two years, I am now known as one of the best fighters in the group. I am among the top. More people like me have joined, and for once, I feel like I belong to something.

And now, the evil behind the Freedom Fighters will come full circle.

XXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

A black and red hedgehog dressed in a smart suit walked into the Freedom Fighters HQ in Mobius Central. He removed his sunglasses and stepped into the elevator, arriving at the seventh floor. He immediately sat down in one of the lounge rooms, where he was soon joined by Sonic, one of the best known people all over Mobius and beyond. The cerulean hedgehog had an impatient look on his face.

"Look, can we get this over with? I've got a thing."

His interviewer chuckled. "Yeah, just 3 questions, that's all." He picked up his tech-pad and began typing. "So Sonic, how's the team doing?"

Sonic put on an obviously fake grin. "Greeeeat. Peachy keen. Everything is swell."

Shadow nodded. "Second, is it true that you're putting on your own search party for Amy Rose, the former secretary of your team, now missing?"

Sonic's face seemed to turn dark. "Yeah. I-I mean, we made a lot of mistakes in the past, and one of them was not looking for her sooner. Final question?"

Shadow nodded, and took off his glasses while doing so. Sonic gasped at the scar running down his face, crossing from his left eye to his nose. "How did you-"

"**I** ask the questions. The final one, you asked?_**How do you sleep at night?**_"


	2. Blackout

Amy's Edge;

Chapter 3: Origami of Chaos

(6:15)

"How do you sleep at night?"

The lights went off, causing immediate alarm in the building. The electricity had been shut off. Sonic looked back to the interviewer, but he had vanished. Sonic jumped to his feet, and grabbed his Zoomer, a device the Freedom Fighters used to communicate with each other. But it wouldn't work.

"Shit!" Sonic muttered. He grabbed a flashlight from the nearby office and went to look for the others.

XXXXXXXX

Tails hovered cautiously around the wide corridors, looking out for any signs of suspicion. His gun was at his side. He strafed the corridor quickly, before running straight into a nervous young woman.

Tails grabbed her shoulders. "Who are you?"

The girl shivered. "Aria. Aria Simpson. I was in the lab with my friend when it happened. The lights went out and I ran. I ended up here."

Tails pulled her close. "Shh. It's okay. I'll help you."

"No one can help me." she sobbed, before running around the corridor and up the narrow stairs. Tails quickly followed, not wanting any harm to come to her.

(7 minutes later)

He caught up to her at the end of the dimly lit corridor, her back facing him, her head down. He approached her slowly, whispering, "What do you mean? I can help you escape!"

She raised her head slowly, replying, "You don't understand. You can't help me…"

At that moment, she pivoted, span around and shot Tails with a blast of raw cosmic energy. Tails was knocked backwards into the steel fan, and he collapsed on the ground.

"…because I don't need your f*****g help."

XXXXXXXX

(10:30pm)

Knuckles and Julie-Su ran around the building, searching for innocents. So far, they had found five, and sent them downstairs. They were a good team.

Julie-Su stopped suddenly. Knuckles put her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

Julie-Su's eyes squinted. "I sense something wrong. You look upstairs. I'll look around here."

Knuckles eyes widened. "But-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "When this is all over, we're going home." And with that, he planted a kiss on her forehead, and sprinted upstairs.

(5 minutes later)

A scream was heard. "KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles sprinted downstairs. "Julie! Julie, where are you?!"

He ran around the floor until he saw her shadow coming from the corner. He approached slowly, sighing with relief when he saw her, standing. But she was shaking, sobbing and pointing at a trail of blood coming from an office.

Knuckles looked in the doorway. "Oh no…oh god…"

XXXXXXXX

(1/2 hour earlier)

Cream walked slowly around the corner. "Hello? Hello…"

It wasn't safe at all to be here. The building was dark and all sources of communication were jammed. This was no ordinary coincidence. This was planned. And Cream was going to find out who, or what, had done this.

At that moment, she heard mysterious laughing behind her. Turning around, she felt something collide with her, knocking her back a few feet onto the ground. Struggling to open her eyes, she slowly rose to her feet, before someone took the liberty of slamming her back down.

And it all went black…

XXXXXXXX

(4 hours later)

Sally checked her watch. It read 10:40.

Most of the chaos had been settled in the lower floors, but the Freedom Fighters were still scattered in the upper levels. Sally Acorn was one of them. She held her gun close to her. She was on the 7th floor.

It was quiet. But she didn't like it at all.

The lights suddenly switched back on, along with the many radios and monitors around the building. Sally immediately checked her Zoomer, and contacted the first name she read; Espio. "Espio, do you read me? Espio!"

"I'm fine! I'll be with you in a few minutes!"

Sally sighed. Phew. And then footsteps were heard behind her. She turned around, and her eyes widened, while her jaw dropped in disbelief. "But…you…what the…"

Amy, dressed in a black waistcoat and torn jeans and black boots, gave Sally a hard stare. "Yeah. I'm more alive than ever. No thanks to you…Acorn."

Sally stuttered. "I-I'm sorry about everything we d-did-""

Amy put her hand up to stop her talking. "Look, I've got to run. Do me a favour. Give Sonic a message from me."

And with that, Amy charged up her biotics, and roundhouse-kicked Sally, sending her flying across the room. Sally screeched in pain, while Amy slowly walked towards her limp figure, a devil's smirk imprinted on her face.

"Tell him that this is only the beginning."

And with that, Amy lifted her leg, and in one swift movement, brought it down on Sally's temple, knocking her out cold.


	3. Tremors

Amy's Edge

Chapter 4: She Isn't Dead

"There has been a terrorist attack on the Freedom Fighters headquarters in Mobius Square. Information was stolen and people were injured… one killed. Espio Ágil, 27, was killed by an assailant in the Medical Supply Office on the 5th Floor of the building. He will be remembered for his quick agility and service to the Freedom Fighters. Also, Cream Rabbit, the informative of the team, has gone missing. Emily Adorn, Mobius News Network."

Sonic growled in frustration. How could this have happened?! No one knew who was behind it. And the team were split up. Sally was unconscious in a hospital bed, while Espio was found in a pool of his own blood, only promoted the week before.

The news captured his attention. "BREAKING NEWS. An anonymous tip has led us to believe that the Renegade Rebels were behind the attack…"

Sonic's eyes widened. He had heard those people were bad, but not **ruthless.** They had proved they were willing to kill to get whatever the hell they wanted. And the Freedom Fighters were the latest in their long line of victims. They had taken people down.

XXXXXXXX

Sonic walked into Ward 324 of Mobius Memorial Hospital. A bruised and broken Sally Acorn lay crumpled in the bed, bandages almost engulfing her frame. She coughed weakly. "Sonic. Oh god, Sonic…"

Sonic shushed her, laying a hand on her wrist. "It's okay. No one could have predicted this. Do you remember anything? Anything at-"

"Sonic. She's back. Amy Rose is back."

Sonic's eyes almost leaped out of his sockets. "But…no! She's missing! Maybe you hallucinated or something-"

At that point, Sally snapped up in her bed. "Sonic, if I was hallucinating, how the hell would I have ended up like _THIS_?!" She groaned in pain, and flopped back down.

His jaw wide open, Sonic contemplated how this was possible. Amy had been presumed dead since…forever, it had seemed. And Sonic regretted it every day. He had never got to know her, excluding her when she had been nothing but nice to him.

He sighed. "We'll find her. And find out her motives, too."

XXXXXXXX

Cream's eyes fluttered open, her head aching in pain. She was in a dark warehouse, it seemed, because she was surrounded by metal boxes and containers. It was desolate and lonely, everything she hated. She whimpered weakly.

Someone shone a torch in her eye, than back at themself, revealing the face of a familiar pink hedgehog. "Miss me?!" she snarled.

Cream gasped loudly. "Oh my…Amy…Amy, you don't need to do this!"

Amy stopped, her back to Cream, before pivoting around and slapping her hard across the face.

"SAYS WHO?!" she screamed in fury. "I stood there for two years while you had all the fun. I stood alone with no one to ask me how I was! I got excluded and isolated by you assholes for what seemed like centuries!"

Amy raised her hand as if to hit Cream again, but then she turned away.

"Why?" she asked, her voice breaking into a sob. "I had a soul. I had a heart…until all of you tuned it black, and it shattered. So, Cream. You might ask, what's your role here? Well, you're the lucky one. I don't want this to happen to you. I can tell you're a nice person. So I'm sparing you from my wrath. "

And with that, the mechanical bonds that tied Cream to the chair loosened, and she stood up, staring at Amy's back with an expression of remorse, tears in her eyes for the girl she had unintentionally destroyed. And Cream knew she couldn't leave her here like this, because her anger would overpower her…

Amy turned back, but her eyes widened and she gasped, as she felt two arms, as she felt two arms around her. A panting rabbit was hugging her, refusing to let go.

"I know you hate me. Them too. And you have reason to, Amy. Forgiveness is a period of time away. But somewhere in you knows that alone, without a mediator and friend, you won't live to see this through. I know I should try to stop you. But know I know why you want this. And for some strange, demented reason, I want you to get revenge."

Amy gulped. She knew Cream was right. How could she have missed this? And now…she had a new team-mate.


	4. Collision

Chapter 4: Impact

-  
As the window broke into small, tiny pieces, a figure flew out onto the bustling streets below. Gravity overtook it quickly, and it crashed onto the ceiling of a car. People everywhere screamed, shouted, dialled for ambulances, as a pair of eyes closed, and a last breath was drawn.

-  
(8 hours earlier)

A beautiful pink hedgehog walked briskly through Mobius Main, avoiding the heavy traffic and busy people, sweeping her bangs out of the frames of her sunglasses as she observed the streets.

She saw her contact, and picked up her phone. She dialled a number and held it to her ear.

"There are cameras everywhere, so I can't talk face-to-face."

A smooth male voice drifted through the other end. "Aw. And here I was hoping we could meet-and-greet...oh well. Ces't la vie."

"Hmph. I trust you know the plan?"

"Well informed.

You know your role?"

"Obviously."

"Magnifique. Break a leg. Or a neck."

The phone hung up, as Amy smirked and walked off to a nearby stationery shop.

-  
(2 hours earlier)

Tails was walking downtown, as he tried to find 321 Muerte Heights, where he would be meeting Sally, his assigned partner for this operation. He would have gotten there sooner, if he hadn't heard screaming down a nearby alleyway. He took out his gun, and crept down the path, keeping an ear out.

"Spit it out."

A young, female voice cried out, sobbing in pain. "I already told you people, I don't know them...please, let me go..."

The thug scoffed, slamming the girl against the wall. Immediately, Tails rounded the corner, his gun drawn. "Freeze!"

The thug scoffed, before throwing the feebly stirring rabbit girl to the ground. He marched towards Tails, before a shot rang out, and the thug collapsed. Tails immediately ran to the girl, and turned her over so she was facing him. Her clothes were torn, her face was cut, and yet, her brown eyes seemed so familiar...

Tails suddenly gasped. "Cream?!"

He then arranged for transport for Cream and him, before turning back to confront...nothing. The body was gone.

But Tails scowled. He never missed.

(4 hours earlier)

Sally picked up her Zoomer."Tails, you there?"

A sigh was heard. "Yes, Sally. I'm here. As I was five minutes ago."

The chipmunk stomped her foot. "Tails, I have no time for this!"

"You're the one who is disobeying orders!"

Sally scoffed. "And if you don't help me disobey my "orders" Sonic will know all about how many times you've gone behind his back. Now, where are you?"

"I'm leaving now. And before you ask, I know the fucking address.321 Muerte Heights. I'll be there in around an hour or so."

"Good. I'm ready to kill this bitch."

An anonymous tip-off had led Sally to believe that Amy Rose, the girl who put her in a coma, was living in 321 Muerte Heights. Sonic said that he'd carry out an investigation, but even Sally couldn't ignore the truth. Sonic had something for that girl. He was sorry for her. So Sally was just doing him a favour.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a three-tailed yellow kitsune's voice.

"Hey, what was the name of that girl who told you this?"

"Dunno. Can't remember. I think it began with an A?"

-  
(half an hour earlier)

Sally had finally found it.

A giant, extravagant building stood proudly in front of her, with "Muerte Heights" engraved in gold plating near the entrance. Sally was supposed to wait for Tails...but she could manage on her own. She practically sprinted up the steps, and took the run-down elevator to the third-floor, where rooms 300-350 were. She scouted every door until she found it. Room of being covert she kicked open the door clumsily, giddy with excitement. "Freeze!" she screamed.

.A massive window looked over the nightlife of Mobius. But the room was empty. No furniture. Except for a small note on the floor. Sally walked over slowly, and picked it up, reading.

"My once-dear friends.  
We have long since drifted apart, and my sanity shreds like the ribbons in my hair. I long for the days when we loved each other like a family. But now it's cold.

And so, I can't take it anymore. I will jump from this balcony and hope that the angels catch me once I hit the ground.  
Yours forever,-"

And before Sally could finish reading, something hit her in the back of the head, making her collide with the floor. She quickly tried to recover, but her gun was kicked out of her hand. She was then lifted up by the scruff of her neck to meet the eyes of her attacker, Amy Rose. Sally attempted to punch her, but Amy caught it easily. She slowly backed a frightened Sally towards the window.

"Why can't you take the hint? We wanted you dead the first time. I guess we have one thing in common Sally...we both have a knack for surviving the worst..."

Sally struggled in vain as Amy's grip tightened. Her eyes started to close as Amy went on.

"But Sally, you've gotta learn! Karma is an absolute bitch, and so are you! So therefore, one must be removed from the equation."

And with that, Amy thrust Sally against the fragile window, breaking it, and sending Sally to the streets below, where she heard a thud. Then, she faded like a shadow.

-  
"Another death has rocked the Freedom Fighters, this one a little more prominent, however. Sally Acorn,23, has been announced dead following a supposed suicide attempt. A note was found in the apartment she threw herself from, addressed to her mourning friends. More on this heartbreaking story later.

However, there's a slight silver lining. Cream The Rabbit of the Freedom Fighters has been found alive this evening. She's been said to be recovering well.

Emily Adorn, Mobius News."


	5. Revelations

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry! Been very busy lately…alas, here is the new chapter! And I'll try to update more regularly…

So 6 months have passed since the last chapter, and I needed to speed it up a bit, so here goes. Cream is working undercover as one of The Freedom Fighters.

"Amy?"

As Sonic exclaimed her name in disbelief, a shadow grabbed Amy from behind, preventing her from fleeing.

A normal day for Amy Rose had just gone extremely awry.

She was on her way to the empty warehouse where she met her contacts with intel on The Freedom Fighters. However, she didn't expect to actually meet one of her targets here. But because of that, Amy didn't exactly want an awkward meet-and-greet.

Using her left leg, Amy ducked and swept her attacker of his feet to the ground, where she quickly flipped over him and snapped his neck. She landed on her feet, her angry yet determined green eyes meeting with Sonic's disturbed cerulean ones.

Amy hmphed. "Next time you're gonna sum up a lame attempt to capture me, how about you be a man and do it yourself, Sonic?!" she snarled.

Sonic sighed hopelessly. "So Sally was right. You're really out to get us."

"Sonic, please. I'm out to kill you. Didn't Sally tell you that too? Oh wait…"

Sonic growled in rage. "You bitch!"

Amy scoffed. "Maybe Tails next, huh?"

Sonic immediately dived at her, knocking her to the ground. He punched her in fury, bloodying her. However, he suddenly realised what he had done, and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted, as she grabbed it, and proceeded to drive her foot into his jaw, knocking him down. She then sprung back up into a fighting stance, as did Sonic.

Amy laughed. "I knew there was a man inside of you. Now I have to kill him."

Sonic spat. "This is for Sally." He ran at Amy, but missed with his fist as Amy did a Matrix-like reverse bend, and did a back handstand kick, pushing Sonic away. "I don't think Sally would be very impressed with that, Sonic."

For that, Amy received a kick to the stomach, knocking her down, but she quickly monkey-flipped him over her, and tackled him to the ground, but he swept her out, and she fell to the ground.

However, Amy had a wild card up her sleeve. As Sonic charged towards her, a purple haze shot up Amy's arm, and she launched a sphere of pure biotic energy at Sonic, sending him flying backwards, and before he could even blink, Amy had a knife across his throat.

But she hesitated. After a minute, she pulled it away.

Sonic coughed blood. "Kill me already! Get it over with!"

Amy turned, tears in her eyes. "I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. However, I have other ideas."

She then knocked Sonic out with a swift kick.


	6. Overcome

A/N: Guys, I forgot to say how appreciative aI am of your reviews. they really inspire me to keep writing:) Please, do review and give feedback!

And I've opened up a new forum! It's for fans of both SonAmy and ShadAmy. I would love to see some readers there! There's story centers there too, so you can create the stories with me!

Amy's Edge: Chapter 6: Overcome

As Amy picked up her cell phone, she started to weep.

How could she have let this happen? Her emotions had controlled her at the moment she refused to kill one of the people who she hated, and she didn't know why. But then Amy began to think heavily. Although Sonic hadn't been friendly towards her, he hadn't shown outright unkindness to Amy. And he genuinely seemed regretful...

But then it was only right to let him know the truth. To let him know how evil the people he worked for really were.

And maybe she could get some answers of her own.

-  
Sonic woke up sweating in an apartment, tied with one hand to a bedpost with a steel handcuff. He was in what seemed to be an old, unused guest room, with lilac walls and a double bed which he was on. It seemed like he was in a residence, maybe an apartment? He couldn't think straight after the blow to the head Amy gave him...

And that's when Sonic remembered. He didn't win that fight. Amy knocked him out. And now, he must have been in Amy's place.

As if on cue, his attacker herself walked into the room, with a tray in her hand with ramen and a small bottle of soy sauce beside it. She stopped when she saw Sonic looking at her. "Oh." she said, a little bit surprised. "You're awake."  
She quickly set the tray down beside him, not making eye contact, and walked briskly to the door. but as she reached it...

"Why?" Sonic asked, frustrated. "Why did you save me?"

Slowly, Amy turned. "Honestly, i'm wondering the same thing myself."

-  
After a few hours, Sonic sat twiddling with his free fingers. The ramen was nice, albeit a bit cold. It didn't help his confusion, either. Why were these people not torturing him? Threatening him? The only thing they were doing was keeping him here, and weirdly, Sonic felt a little grateful. It was safe, hidden away from the world. It was a big change for Sonic.

Suddenly, something clicked. Sonic's cuffed wrist felt less tense. The cuff had become undone. Sonic pondered whether to make a break for it, or...

The door swung open, as Amy and a familiar black-and-red hedgehog stood in the doorway. They both looked pretty relieved, but worried at the same time.

Sonic spluttered. "You! You were there when-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I was. Keep your voice down Sonic."

Sonic obeyed, as the male hedgehog walked over and reached out his hand to Sonic. Sonic started to lean away slowly, before being grabbed and flung over his struggled weakly, before giving up.

They walked into the living room of the apartment, where dark, crimson red walls and lounge seats lay. Sonic was put down gently on the couch, where Amy reluctantly sat beside him. The male hedgehog remained standing beside a projector facing the wall in front of them.

The hedgehog spoke. "Hello, Sonic. I'm Shadow. This is-"

"Skip the formalities. I wanna know what you want."

Shadow hmphed. "Very well." He turned on the projector, and a picture of Dr. Ivo shone up, where he was with The Freedom Fighters in the main hallway of HQ. "You know this man, correct?"

"Yes, my boss. Ivo Robotnik."

"Great. Now, look to the left background of this picture. It was taken five years ago, in 2008. Do you recognise that girl, Sonic?"

From what he could make out, Sonic was looking at a yellow fox with shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling pink eyes. It was-

"My old secretary. Kari."

Amy sighed as Shadow moved on. "Now, do you know what happened to Kari?"

"Yeah, we were told she...died. In a car accident the next year."

At that point, Amy, who had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, started hyperventilating. Sonic reached out to try settle her, but a blue light blinded him. When his eyes opened, the projector had been fried, and Amy stood facing him, crying with anger.

"An accident, huh? Nothing suspicious about that, no?"

Shadow interrupted. "Amy-"

"Shut up, Shadow! He deserves to know! Sonic, Kari wasn't a secretary. She was working for our company, Phoenix Rising. We investigate internal terrorism amongst companies. However, Kari went missing while doing that operation. But then we learned the truth. Kari was...dead. Died at your company's hands. So then they sent me over, and-"

"You took her place." Sonic finished. "Robotnik never said what happened to you."

Shadow suddenly grabbed Amy's arm, but she threw it off. "Your boss had someone eliminate me. However, the someone he hired had a thing for me. He raped me and left me for dead in an alleyway. Now, Sonic, you wonder why i'm out for revenge? My best friend was murdered by your people and I still have scars myself."

And with that, Amy stormed out of the room.


End file.
